The Moors (Abd-ar-Rahman III)
The Moors led by Abd-ar-Rahman III is a custom civilization by More Civilizations and Light in the East, with contributions from Janboruta, Leugi, Viregel, and Andrew Holt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Moors The Iberian Peninsula today is owned completely by Spain and Portugal, with the exception of the British rule in Gibraltar, but for years they had been dominated my an outside power. These people were known as the Moors; Arabs, though mainly hailing from Morocco. For years, they waged war against the crumbling Christian kingdoms in the region, overcoming them quickly, and soon establishing a centre of power in the city of Cordoba. This city became one of the most well-known settlements in the region the Arabs called Al-Andalus, and was famed for its wealth, arts and even religious tolerance. However, Christian piety took off in the remnants of Christian Spain, and they vengefully attacked the Moorish cities as part of the Reconquista, overcoming the last settlement in 1492. This ended 500 years of Moorish rule, and put an end to the tolerance that was once valued within Cordoba for hundreds of years. Abd-ar-Rahman III Once the most powerful person in Iberia, Abd-ar-Rahman III took the throne in his early twenties, and inherited a vast kingdom indeed, one spanning from the borders of Christendom to the heart of the Sahara Desert. He had inherited such a vast power that it would almost be a shame to waste it; he did quite the opposite. Using his power and wealth, he managed to fund new monuments'' constructions, thus making sure that the Caliphate of Cordoba was made out to be one of the wealthiest and most magnificent states in the world, making the petty Christian empires and the fragmenting Islamic states to the east conform to the time; Rahman managed to take Cordoba to a new level with the amount of religious tolerance and aesthetic wonder he implemented in the state. Dawn of Man Hail, great Caliph Abd-ar-Rahman , ruler of Cordoba and its vast expanse in Iberia! It was you that so patronized the arts of the people here, a multicultural group, hailing from both the Arab world and the natives of the land. Though Cordoba had managed to break away from its Umayyad capital before you took the throne, and all was well within your lands, you were the first to realize Cordoba''s power and potential for prosperity. With your wise governance and skillful funding, you were able to make Cordoba the center of European learning and arts. Yet your wisdom both on and off the battlefield lead to you being named as one of the greatest leaders of the age as well; with your careful hand, you were able to negotiate with your friends and your enemies likewise, making great personal and popular gains. Wise Caliph, the reins of power are once more yours! Will you lift them up with great intent and once more steer Cordoba to its peak? Will you help the artists, the soldiers and the students alike? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Welcome to Cordoba. Have you ever seen a city as majestic and full of beauty? Introduction: Behold, the glorious court of the Caliph!. Tell me, are your people as civilized as mine? Defeat: Your barbarian hordes have destroyed our once magnificent cities! But what can I do to halt the will of God? Defeat: How do you feel now that you have rid the world of intellect? Strategy The Moors are an exceptionally versatile Civilization to play with, as they perform very well in any victory condition from Science to Domination. However, they rely heavily on getting as much Specialists and Great People as possible in order to achieve their objectives, due to their UA. Despite this, their UA also helps fill any gaps when it comes to a lack of culture or science, as Cultural Great People (Artists, Musicians, Writers) give Science boosts when expended and Scientific Great People (Engineers, Scientists, Merchants) give Culture boosts when expended. Focus on growing your Cities as quickly as possible to fill up Specialist slots for your cities, as they contribute to hurrying up Building production, in addition to their general bonuses. Later on, get buildings and wonders that enhance Great People generation like the Garden and the Leaning Tower of Pisa, which are extremely beneficial. You can also take Wonders like Mausoleum of Halicarnassus to provide more bonuses to Great People when you expend them. Additional Great Person bonuses like the ones from the World Congress are also helpful in generating more Great People. In addition, you can also take Aesthetics to get more cultural Great People or Rationalism in order to get more Scientists. The Alcazar is a replacement of the University which can provide Faith for every Specialist in the city, making it even more important to fill up your Specialist slots, although it doesn't really help in establishing your religion, as it is a Medieval Era building. Despite this, the Alcazar is helpful for the Moors if they do have a religion, especially if they have "To the Glory of God", a Reformation belief that allows them to buy literally any Great Person after the Industrial Era, adding to their general versatility. The Grenadine Cavalry is a powerful Unique Unit that can be used for any situation. Unlike other ranged mounted units, it is a replacement for the Crossbowman. It is extremely cheap to make them, as they require virtually no resources. In addition, they have additional movement and can move after attacking. These qualities make them very good mobile ranged troops that can be helpful in defending cities or for swarming entire armies in major offensives. Lastly, all of their promotions remain relevant as they upgrade to Gatling Guns, which can be used to protect your civilization from any hostile threat. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Claim the Caliphate We are the most worthy to fulfill our right, and the most entitled to complete our good fortune, and to put on the clothing granted by the nobility of God. Let us claim the title of Caliph, as a symbol of Moorish glory and power. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Moors * The Capital must contain at least 1 World Wonder * The Capital must have at least 10 Population * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * The empire becomes known as the Caliphate of Córdoba * +20% Great Person generation in the Capital * +1 Faith from Libraries and Amphitheaters Construct the Great Mosque It is only thanks to the Grace of God that the Moorish Empire has achieved the heights it has; and so it would be fitting for us to construct a Great Mosque in our Capital, to his fame and his glory! A monument to stand testament to our faith! Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Moors * Must have researched Theology * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 150 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Great Mosque of Córdoba is constructed in the Capital Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now listening to Gharnati and making Arabesques. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Sukritact: SQL, Lua, Art, Unit Models, Design * Pouakai: Design * Regalman: Text * Janboruta: Art, Design * Leugi: Design * Viregel: Text * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man voiceover Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Light in the East Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III